The Steam Ninja Scrolls: Potato Chips and the Giant Boulder!
Synopsis Shikamaru thinks back to playing shōgi with Asuma, back when he still didn't know who was the "king". He believes Mirai will soon be old enough to realise the answer as well. Mirai, Kakashi, Guy, and Tatsumi travel to their next stop, a supposedly lesser known hot spring. Conversation turns to parents, and Tatsumi asks Mirai which of her parents she is most like. They arrive at their destination, but there is a giant boulder in the middle of the village. An old lady explains it's been a month since the boulder fell from the mountain and crushed part of the village, including the hot spring. Guy ponders if he was twenty years younger, he'd have no problem removing the boulder. Some other villagers invite the group for drinking, where they explain they've done what they can clearing away mud and sand. They haven't had help from Yugakure because they've been having issues with young women disappearing, which takes priority. They haven't asked the Land of Fire for help because they think they wouldn't bother coming all the way, or that they'd send low ranking individuals with no real authority. Later, Mirai tries moving the boulder by herself, to no avail. The old lady is sorry she came all this way, and offers her a Land of Hot Water dish, a roasted potato made in an underground pit. Kakashi talks with Mirai, pointing out the huge debris-related risk in moving the boulder. Mirai wonders if there's anything they can do, and Kakashi explains he's already taken steps, and called Chōji, who was on a mission nearby. Chōji arrives, but is quite hungry and out of potato chips. Mirai brings him the roasted potatoes, which Chōji quickly eats, but they don't have enough fat for him to recover his strength. Since they can't get potato chips in the mountain, Mirai decides to make some with Tatsumi's help. Chōji comments on potato chips all the way through their making, and makes a comment on advice Asuma used to give him, which sparks Mirai's curiosity. She asks about her father, and Chōji tells her he smoked a lot and was quite vague, but that he understands Asuma more now that he has more years on him. He tells them about how Asuma gave his team their earrings. While their talking, the potato chips become ready. Chōji is unsure about their shape, but raves on their flavour when he tries them. Chōji grows in size to remove the boulder, and is joined by the other Konoha shinobi and the villagers. Chōji converts calories to chakra for a final push, removing the boulder. The hot spring begins flowing again. Chōji slims down from having converted so many calories into chakra. The old lady thanks Mirai, who downplays her contributions. Chōji explains how Asuma used to encourage him when he had trouble learning jutsu. When he mentions the "king", Chōji explains it was something Asuma asked them, and refuses to tell her the answer, as asked by Shikamaru. He says watching Mirai brought back memories of Asuma. Chōji leaves, and at night, Tatsumi and Mirai soak in the hot springs. Hearing Mirai talking about her father, Tatsumi confesses she's been lying to them, and that she's actually been looking for a hot spring where one supposedly can talk to the dead. Credits